Helping Behind
by AdventureWriter28
Summary: Even though they were not chosen, even if they aren't gonna represent... they still can do something. Helping behind them.


**Summary:** _Even though they were not chosen, even if they aren't gonna represent... they still can do something. Helping behind them._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Minor Fanfic about the Raimon cast + Hakuryuu and Taiyou. I just felt like OMG, nooooo, they're not gonna do anything anymore in the new season? I wrote this fanfic because I felt like this should have happened, cause it's such a waste to just leave them alone and remove them ;_; Ah well, let's pray that some Raimon characters get a minor screentime appearance (if we're lucky, a major one)

* * *

**Fanfic: Helping Behind**

* * *

_**Raimon School (Morning Time)**_

* * *

He sighed, a very long sigh. Kirino Ranmaru had to admit it, he wanted to be in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Truthfully, _he expected_ that he would be in Shinsei Inazuma Japan. He looked at the school and sighed even more. He imagined that Tsurugi, Shindou and Tenma are probably training hard right now for the competition, and that he could have been one of those persons. He was still shocked at the chosen members. Actually, all of them are shocked, on the 8 other members of course. Now that Kirino thought about it, something was very strange with the choosing of members...

Well, there wasn't much to do now; he looked at the streets silently, before entering the school gates—

"_KIRINO-SENPAI~!"_

Kirino turned around and saw Kariya Masaki along with Kageyama Hikaru, blissfully breezing the streets while dragging the poor purpled hair boy. Somehow what Kariya just did reminded him of Amagi dragging Hikaru back then but Kariya's dragging wasn't forceful as Amagi's though.

"Kariya? What is it?" Kirino said as the two younger boys came up to where Kirino is, and three of them walked, passing the gate.

"_Well~ Are you jealous again senpai~?"_ Kariya said, pretending to be all nice with the tone of his voice. Hikaru sweatdropped at Kariya's tone of voice and decided not to speak.

"No. I'm not jealous. I was at first but now that I think about it, something is very fishy about this..." Kirino said as Kariya noticed the seriousness in his 'senpai'.

Kariya turned serious too, "It's true, 11 members... No reserves yet. 8 members are not skilled in soccer. Only 3 are skilled."

"And, that Kuroiwa Ryuusei..." Hikaru murmured that made Kariya and Kirino turn towards his direction but it made Hikaru uncomfortable so he was unable to finish.

"Wait, Hikaru, what about Kuroiwa Ryuusei?" Kirino asked, hoping the young shy boy would tell more.

Hikaru gulped, he wasn't sure if this was the right place to tell it, but he continued. "Well... he looks like my dead uncle... Kageyama Reiji—"

Kirino and Kariya exchanged glares before shouting, **"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"** The duo's sudden outburst earned them lots of glares, they suddenly dragged Hikaru towards the Raimon soccer club. "**AHHH!** Wait, shouldn't we be going to our classrooms—"

"This is **IMPORTANT**, we must tell the other members!" Kirino said as he signalled Kariya to call out the other members.

Something was happening. And they had to figure it out.

* * *

_**Raimon Soccer Club Room (Afternoon Time)**_

* * *

Luckily, through Kariya's **'deceptive'** skill, he was able to excuse the other Raimon members from their classes, even Amemiya Taiyou from Arakumo Gakuen and Hakuryuu from... whatever was holding him back from going to the club room and whomever he talked to the phone. Actually, sometimes, he wonders if Hakuryuu goes to school if he trained previously at God Eden. "Life without school, but only soccer training must be good..." Kariya murmured but shook his head, "What am I saying? Why am I curious about Hakuryuu? Ugh... That's for Tsurugi to worry about!"

Sangoku looked at everyone and seeing that everyone was complete, he nodded for Kirino to start. "Everyone, there's something happening at the Football Frontier Vision 2, something big, and I think everyone needs to look into this matter further."

Kirino took a deep breath and spoke again, "That Kuroiwa-kantoku... is Hikaru's deceased Uncle Kageyama Reiji!"

Everyone looked at each other before responding a "WHAAAT?", just as same as them awhile ago during morning.

"Woah, wait, deceased...?! WHAT IF HE'S A ZOMBIE AND HE'S GONNA EAT TENMA-KUN AND THE OTHERS?!" Hayami said worriedly, making everyone sigh at his outburst.

Hamano came along again, talking to his pessimistic friend and re-assuring him there are no such things as zombies.

"But...! But...! THEN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN SOMEONE FROM THE DEAD TO COME BACK ALIVE?!" Hayami demanded as Hamano just kept on patting his friend.

"In a serious matter Kirino..." Sangoku said as he folded his arms, "You're sure about this?"

Kirino then took out a photo album and waved it around. "Yes, Hikaru has some evidence. He has photos of his uncle and we compared it to Kuroiwa Ryuusei."

Everyone took a look in the photo album and is more shocked than ever at the comparison. He must, and indeed by Kageyama Reiji at this point.

"NOW HOW CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT!" Hayami said, pointing at the photos frantically, everyone had to admit. How do you explain THAT?

Kirino turned around to face Hikaru, "Your uncle... died of a truck accident right?"

Hikaru shook his head, "He died because of a truck, but it was a planned assault after he told everyone the truth about the FFI back then."

"Then that would mean..." Shinsuke gulped. "That scar we see, WHAT IF HE SURVIVED?"

Everyone looked at each other and returned their glance to Shinsuke. He had a point, surviving was never out of the option—

"WAIT WAIT WAIT. HOW DO PEOPLE EVEN SURVIVE A TRUCK?!" Hayami shouted out loud, Hamano just gave out weary smile as he tried to calm his pessimistic friend.

"There's many possibilities?" Kirino said with a shrug, "Many people are miraculous to stay alive, and it's not impossible for him to survive."

"And considering all the crazy time travel things we came across last time, maybe we altered something from the past?" Kurama said with his arms crossed.

Ichino raised his hand to speak, "I… actually researched about Kageyama Reiji just now, as requested by Kirino and we compared the news before and after the time travel event. There's nothing changed, he still got hit by a truck and reported to be dead…. But… actually the shocking thing is that… his body was never found in the news AFTER the timetravel."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, a body missing confirms Kurama's theory a bit.

"That's….. A lot of proof…." Aoyama said worriedly but—

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IT'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE RISEN FROM THE GRAVE DUE TO TIMETRAVEL!" Hayami shouted frantically holding onto Hamano. The others sweatdropped, it suddenly ruined the serious atmosphere.

"I'm gonna re-word what Hayami just said, ignoring his shouts of terror. Overall, due to timetravel, the future has changed and Kageyama Reiji is now alive." Kurama said with a heavy sigh.

Hakuryuu made a heavy sigh, "So let me get this straight, because of all the timetravel and parallel world events, history has been changed?"

"More or likely, it seems so." Taiyou added.

"And again, more or likely, we just screwed up history and the future too. Some here even might have been chosen here for the Football Frontier International Vision 2 if we didn't screwed it up. More or likely again, we really, really, really, screwed up our chances to get chosen for Shinsei Inazuma Japan…great… after helping out the future this is what we get?" Kurama said, with an emphasis on the word 'screwed' and sarcastically on the 'more or likely' words.

Kirino gulped, "There's something much more worser if we're right…. Fei's future might not be even our future anymore. We're really in a parallel world."

Kurama spoke again, "To summarize it, we have a living zombie as the coach of Shinsei Inazuma Japan, 8 newbies that are much more worser than Tenma and Shinsuke when they first joined, also we could have been chosen for the FFI V2 but because we helped the future; we have a different future now and overall…. Again, we're screwed."

Shinsuke suddenly became depressed by making him an example of a 'newbie'.

Hakuryuu crossed his arms, "This is overall…. Crazy stuff, so how do you guys propose what to do?"

Every member of Raimon new that they were thinking the same thing, Sangoku stood up and said what was in their minds; "Let's help them!"

Everyone nodded.

Taiyou sat at the chair, with both his arms crossed, "I guess we start by watching the first Asian preliminary match…. Inazuma Japan VS Fire Dragon."

Inazuma Japan VS Fire Dragon Match

"We got good seats! Who got them anyway?" Hikaru asked, Kariya pointed to Amagi. "Your Amagi-senpai got it."

"Ughhh… just look at those newbies! We can kick Fire Dragon's team in no time!" Hakuryuu mumbled whilst made others sigh.

"We know how you feel Hakuryuu, but don't worry. We agreed upon looking through this matter." Taiyou said, hoping to ease Hakuryuu.

"Kuroiwa Ryuusei…. Something is definitely up, and we'll find out soon…." Kirino said in which the others nodded. "We'll help Inazuma Japan behind the curtains and solve this!"

* * *

_**End of Fanfic**_


End file.
